Confesiones
by a-pair-of-iris
Summary: Universo alterno. Un día común entre dos amigos, Merlín y Arturo, que al final de la jornada podrían ser más que eso. Merthur (suave)


Merlín le pertenece a la BBC

Esta historia es de un universo alterno, no tiene más que un capítulo porque es una cosa extraña que se me ocurrió mientras veía la serie por el SonySpin y luego de leer algunos fics, por eso no le pude poner un título más decente. Tiene un una relación chicoxchico pero es bien ligero xD eso...

-es lo primero que escribo que no sea sobre Latin Hetalia-

**By Iris**

* * *

En esta época moderna, o contemporánea, como sea que le hayan puesto los historiadores, la gente podría decir que su vida es más bien monótona o aburrida, pensando que con castillos, caballeros, reyes y esos trajes extraños la gente de esos otros tiempos la pasaba muy bien, aunque estos seguramente tendrían sus argumentos en contra. Claro, para otros que además quieran meter dragones y magia no habrá cómo convencerlos que esa vida pudo ser tan aburrida y monótona como la de hoy en día, inclusive más ingrata.

Pero está claro que al menos debe haber algo que se mantenga hasta el día de hoy de aquellos tiempos…

_¡Merlín!_

… y una cosa podrían ser los nombres raros.

…

- ¡Ah! ¡Permiso! –Un joven delgado y de ojos azules corría con una sonrisa nerviosa entre los pasillos del instituto al que asistía. La mayoría le daba espacio en el pasillo además de reírse divertidos ante una imagen más o menos común dentro del establecimiento.

- ¡Ya verás cuando te alcance! –Por el inicio del pasillo, a varios pasos de distancia, apareció otro joven rubio que echaba humo por las orejas- ¡Párate ahí, idiota! –Continuaron con la persecución por varios minutos más, suerte que estaban en receso. Pero todo terminó cuando al moreno las piernas le fallaron y en un segundo que se tomó para respirar el rubio le cayó encima, se desplomaron al piso e inmediatamente el más delgado comenzó a excusarse de lo que fuera que había hecho.

- ¡No fue mi intención! ¡Te lo juro Arturo! ¡Gwaine tomó mi celular sin que me diera cuenta y vio las fotos! –Como pudo se giró y quedó mirando de frente al joven furioso que estaba sobre él.

- ¡Te dije que borraras esas cosas hace tiempo, Merlín! ¡¿Por qué no lo hiciste?! –Bramó frunciendo el ceño y apretando los labios.

- Ah… -El pobre muchacho con la espalda al piso abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, lentamente una sonrisa se fue colocando en su rostro y pronto estuvo más preocupado de mantener las carcajadas que querían salir en silencio en vez del enfado de su amigo- Es que te veías adorable durmiendo así… -Se encogió sobre sí mismo al instante en que dijo eso.

- Me la vas a pagar, Merlín… -Un semblante sombrío apareció en sus ojos.

…

- ¡No, no, para por favor! ¡Arturo! ¡Ja, ja! ¡No puedo… respirar! ¡Ja!

- ¡Debiste pensarlo antes! ¡Ahora por tu culpa esa manga de idiotas no para de reírse a mi costa! –Arturo continuaba sobre el otro chico mientras este se retorcía por las cosquillas que no dejaba de provocarle.

- ¡Ja, ja! ¡Pa… para! ¡Ja, ja! –Ya le dolía el estómago y sus ojos hacían agua por tamaña tortura.

- Arturo, ya déjalo… -Escucharon la voz de una mujer junto a ellos. El rubio levantó la mirada al igual que el moreno para ver a dos chicas paradas cerca de ellos mirándolos con dos amplias sonrisas y a punto de estallar en carcajadas- Eres un bruto, ya lo estás haciendo llorar otra vez.

- No te metas en esto, Morgana, querida hermana, ve a honrar a alguien más con tu presencia –Aunque estaba mirando a la chica eso no le impedía seguir torturando a su amigo que seguía convulsionando en el piso.

- ¿Qué cosa insignificante hizo Merlín esta vez para ganarse esta clase de castigo de tu parte? –Siguió hablándole la chica mientras se sostenía del brazo de la otra muchacha. Por un minuto Arturo soltó al joven para erguirse un poco ante su hermana.

- Dejó que información importante cayera en manos ajenas, así que esto es lo mínimo que merece por su incompetencia – Agarró del cuello rápidamente a Merlín que intentaba levantarse y huir para revolverle el cabello con algo de fuerza.

- Gwaine vio las fotos de cuando se quedó dormido entre tus muñecos, Morgana –Dijo rápidamente el joven prisionero ganándose un apretón más fuerte en su cuello, aunque por la sonrisa en su rostro dejaba en claro que no se arrepentía de nada.

- ¡Ash, hombres! –Exclamó la chica de pelo negro, les dedicó una última mirada y sujetó mejor el brazo de su amiga- Vámonos, Gwen…

Las chicas se perdieron de la vista de Arturo en pocos minutos, pero ellos dos continuaban en el suelo y su brazo seguía alrededor del cuello de Merlín.

- Y… ¿Ya me perdonaste? –Preguntó el otro con algo de esperanza.

- … no, pero ya me las pagarás más tarde –Lo hizo a un lado y se levantó en el mismo momento en que el receso se terminó.

- ¿De qué hablas? –Merlín se paró al igual que él sacudiéndose la ropa al instante.

- Pues hoy iremos a comer, y tú pagarás, Merlín…

- ¿Comer? ¿Dijiste a comer? –Ambos comenzaron a caminar.

- Sí, Merlín, ¿Ahora estás sordo?

-… ¿Es una cita? –Miró al otro confundido.

- ¡No, por dios, no! –Un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas del rubio- Ya te dije que es tu castigo, así que pagarás la parte de ambos.

- ¿Me invitas a salir, y aún así quieres que yo pague todo? –Con una sonrisa en el rostro intentó burlarse del otro chico, aunque este intentó sujetarlo para arrojarlo al piso nuevamente.

- ¡Te digo que no es una cita! –Corrieron el resto del camino a su salón.

El resto de horario escolar Arturo le estuvo recordando su "no cita" de la tarde. Gwaine, Lancelot y los demás se permitieron seguir recordándoles por qué era que Arturo había estado tan molesto antes, y Merlín tuvo que intentar que los _caballeros _no hicieran más bromas del dulce sueño de su _Rey._ Calificativos todos inventados a los largo de los años de escuela por sus compañeros de clase, que no pudieron resistirse de inventar y organizar todo el mundo de mito alrededor de Merlín y Arturo desde que se volvieron la dupla que eran ahora.

…

- ¿No pudiste pedir algo más caro, Pendragón?

- No quiero que tu bolsillo sufra, Emrys.

- Claro… -Vio con resignación cómo el rubio tomaba una probadita del pastel y luego mordía el emparedado que significaba casi la mitad de su mesada para que su adinerado amigo comiera. Desvió su atención al sobrio sándwich que había pedido para él con una cajita de jugo- Pendragón… -Murmuró mirando nuevamente al otro joven- Es curioso como todo conspira en tu contra, ¿No, Arturo? Tu apellido, tu padre se llama Uther…

- Y tengo un bocazas llamado Merlín de mejor amigo –Completó con una sonrisa burlona.

- También –Sonrió para demostrar que no le había afectado en lo más mínimo.

- Entonces, ¿Dices que formas parte de mi irremediable destino para que la gente me compare con el rey Arturo?

- ¿Destino? Yo no usé esa palabra, pero qué romántico de tu parte mencionarlo –Rió por poco tiempo gracias a la patada que recibió bajo la mesa.

- Silencio, Merlín.

- Sí, sire –Continuaron comiendo y hablando de otras cosas. Y mientras Merlín hablaba del nuevo videojuego que quería comprar, Arturo lo dijo.

- Vivian viene a la ciudad –Su tono de voz dejaba claro cómo le parecía eso.

- ¿Vivian? –Merlín tuvo que procesarlo un poco- ¿Te refieres a la "Vivian" que está loca por ti?

- Esa misma… -Frunció el ceño al escuchar las carcajadas que soltó el otro- ¡Cállate, no es chistoso!

- ¡Claro que sí! –Se cubrió la boca con una mano tratando de parar su ataque de risa- Estará pegada a ti como velcro, claro que será chistoso, ¡Ja, ja!

Arturo solo pudo esperar en silencio que se tranquilizara, tratando de ignorar las miradas que se posaban sobre ellos.

Merlín inspiró profundamente recuperando algo de aire- No puedes quejarte, tú le seguiste el juego en un principio, si no fueras tan encantador no tendrías estos problemas…

- ¿Así que soy encantador según tú? –La sonrisa de Pendragón se hizo más grande al ver que las mejillas de su amigo se sonrojaban y desviaba la mirada.

- Con las chicas, para todo lo demás eres un cretino… -Para no seguir hablando le dio un sorbo al jugo en caja.

- Como digas, Merlín –Sonrió arrogante. Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio hasta que el moreno volvió a hablar.

- Sabes, ahora que lo pienso, tus conquistas siempre han sido extrañas; Vivian, Sophia, hasta Elena… -Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro- Sobre todo Elena, pero ella me caía bien, aunque tampoco podemos decir que le gustaras demasiado, sí, puede que por eso me…

- ¿A qué vamos con esto? –Preguntó interrumpiendo su hilo de pensamiento.

- A que deberías buscar chicas normales de vez en cuando, siempre terminamos en problemas por tu culpa.

- Y siempre te saco de ellos, así que no te quejes.

- ¿Perdón? ¿Tú? –Ladeó la cabeza mientras entrecerraba los ojos- La edad comienza a hacer estragos en tu memoria, ¡Yo soy el que siempre tiene que terminar salvando tu trasero!

- Ay, basta, Merlín, ya come tu sándwich –El iba a hacer lo mismo y terminarse de una vez su pedazo de pastel pero el moreno siguió hablando.

- Una muchacha normal, como Gwen, ¿No lo has pensado?

- Gwen no es nada normal, partiendo porque es amiga de mi "querida" hermana…

- ¿Y… no te gusta ni un poquito? –Inquirió con demasiada curiosidad que no se le escapó a Arturo.

- ¿Por qué la pregunta, Merlín?... ¿Estás celoso? –Le sonrió burlón.

- No… -Por un segundo miró hacia otro lugar que no fueran esos ojos azules- Pero es extraño que después de tantos años no te hayas fijado en ella todavía…

- Bueno… hubo un tiempo en que me gustaba Gwen –Esa confesión le regresó toda la atención del otro chico- Pero eso fue hace tiempo, además ella es de Morgana así que…

- ¿De Morgana? ¿A qué te refieres?

Arturo lo miró fijamente por un instante y luego se echó a reír- ¡Pobre! ¡Eres tan inocente a veces, Merlín! –aunque le dijo aquello el joven siguió sin entender.

- Bien, bien, hablando de estas cosas… -Pudo decir cuando logró respirar nuevamente- Pues… ¿Cómo… cómo vas con Will? –Se escuchó algo molesto al pronunciar ese nombre.

Por su parte Merlín abrió los ojos enormemente al ser Arturo quien tocara el tema- Tú… ¿No que te desagradaba hablar sobre mi relación?

- Bueno… perdón, pero eres mi mejor amigo y… -Tragó saliva y comenzó a moverse mucho en la silla- Quiero saber si estás bien con ese tipo o tengo que tomar un bus a Ealdor y encargarme de él… -Lo último lo dijo medio en broma medio en serio.

- Ah… es que… -El joven no sabía dónde dirigir su mirada- Terminamos hace como seis meses…

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Seis meses?! –Arturo no pudo evitar golpear la mesa, espantando un poco a Merlín- ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste hace SEIS MESES?!

- P-perdón, pero tú me dejaste claro que no querías saber nada de eso… -Se excusó rápidamente. El rubio lo observó molesto por un poco más pero finalmente suspiró.

- Está bien, desde ahora quito la veda… ¿Estás bien con eso? –Le preguntó algo preocupado.

- Claro que sí –le sonrió para tranquilizarlo- Yo lo corté –Se ofendió un poco ante la mirada sorprendida e incrédula de su amigo- Pensé que era lo mejor, una relación a distancia es difícil, además… -Hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar- Realmente no lo amaba, y ese cariño que nos tenemos es más fraternal que romántico, así que…

- adiós, Will –Su voz sonó demasiado alegre al parecer de Merlín.

- ¿Por qué siento que la noticia te alegra más que nada? –lo miró con curiosidad.

- ¿De qué hablas? Son ideas tuyas –Le dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

- Uhm, sí, supongo… -Escudriñó su cara unos minutos más hasta que su celular comenzó a sonar- Disculpa –Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo viendo el nombre que aparecía- Ah, es tu padre –Arturo no tuvo tiempo de detenerlo antes que contestara, quedándose en silencio y vigilando los actos de Merlín.

- Hola, señor Pendragón, ¿Qué sucede?

- _Merlín, dame con el irresponsable de mi hijo ahora mismo…_

- Ah, bueno –Con una sonrisa iba a acercarle el teléfono a Arturo pero este le hacía señas con las manos y la boca "No estoy aquí" pudo entender, ganándose una extraña mirada de parte de Merlín, pero este le hizo caso.

- Eh, lo siento, pero Arturo no está conmigo, señor…

- _No me digas, ¡Dame con ese ingrato ahora mismo!_

El joven se asustó un poco pero no cedió- Le digo la verdad, Arturo no está conmigo –No se escuchó muy convencido y el rubio en cuestión lo fulminó con la mirada.

- _Bueno, si mi hijo se llega a aparecer por tu lado –_Y Uther también percibió su tono- _Tráelo directo a casa, sabía perfectamente que Vivian llegaría hoy y lo está esperando._

- Ah… -Miró a Arturo con el ceño fruncido, entendiendo toda la idea de salir a comer- Claro señor, si lo veo lo haré.

- _Gracias, Merlín, y para no ser descortés ¿Cómo estás?_

- Pues bien, muy bien, estoy comiendo un sándwich en el centro comercial –Sonrió ya más tranquilo.

- _Qué bien, ¿Arturo pidió lo mismo? _

- No, él quiso algo más caro, sabe cómo es… -Se quedó con la boca entreabierta dándose cuenta de lo que hizo, al instante miró a Arturo- Ops…

- _Tráemelo en dos horas –_Ordenó y cortó. Lo único que pudo hacer fue poner una sonrisa nerviosa ante la mirada asesina del rubio.

- ¡Merlín! ¿Cómo es posible que seas tan inútil?

- ¿Qué quieres que le haga? No sé mentir, menos a tu padre que siempre me ha dado un poco de terror.

- Un pequeño favor, no puedes hacer un pequeño favor bien para mí… -Continuó el otro sin escucharlo.

- ¡Tú de partida debiste advertirme! Si me hubieras dicho que Vivian, de hecho, ya estaba en la ciudad pudimos inventar una excusa juntos y me darías tiempo de ensayar lo que debía decir.

- Oh, ya cállate, mi padre ya sabe que estoy contigo.

- Bueno, no hay que ser un genio para deducir eso.

- Como sea, de todas formas no harás lo que te dice y me quedaré en tu casa.

- ¡¿Qué?! –Entrecerró los ojos- No te invites solo, Pendragón, no le he preguntado a mi madre.

- ¿Pero desde cuándo necesito permiso para quedarme? Tu madre agradece que seas amigo de alguien como yo.

- Porque no te conoce tan bien como yo –Murmuró en broma. Luego de unos segundos en silencio se percató de algo más- ¿Es decir que Morgana está soportándola ahora mismo?

- Otra razón por la que no quiero llegar a casa hoy, va a estar furiosa.

Merlín asintió estando de acuerdo- Tienes razón, mejor te quedas en mi casa esta noche…

- Así es –Se metió el último pedazo de pastel que le quedaba a la boca- Así que come rápido porque tienes que llegar a preparar otra cama.

- Como usted ordene, sire –Levantó su cajita de jugo con una sonrisa en la cara.

…

- Ponte cómodo mientras tanto, ya sabes dónde está todo –Comentó Emrys al pasar por la sala de su casa.

- Te tomo la palabra –Arturo tiró su mochila al piso y saltó ubicándose en el sillón, tomó el control remoto y prendió el televisor.

- ¡Pero qué niño! –Masculló el moreno recogiendo la mochila del rubio para llevar las cosas de ambos a su cuarto. Tiró las mochilas sobre su cama y bajó rápidamente para ver qué le podía servir a Arturo y mantenerlo entretenido mientras él arreglaba un intento de cama en el suelo de su habitación para dormir esa noche.

- ¿Quieres que te sirva té, agua o jugo? –Preguntó al ir bajando la escalera.

- Merlín, ¿Qué sucede con esta cosa?

- ¿Qué…? –Se acercó al rubio, vio con su ceño fruncido mirando al frente, entonces siguió esa dirección y se topó con la pantalla llena de líneas de la televisión- ¡Oh! Eso, está extraña hace unas semanas –Bordeó el sillón y se acercó al aparato ubicándose a un costado.

- ¿Por qué todas las cosas en tu casa se estropean… partiendo por ti? –Le comentó sin ser en serio.

- No es eso, solo hay que encontrarles el truco –Dicho eso golpeó un costado con mediana fuerza y la imagen se aclaró. Sonrió con gloria- ¿Ves? ¡Magia! –Movió las manos formando un arco.

- Como digas, tú eres el hechicero –Se recostó en el sillón mirando intensamente al moreno con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Bueno –Merlín recargó su brazo sobre el televisor- Tengo scones, unas galletas, creo que hay leche, y un poco de comida que podemos calentar, ¿Qué te traigo?

- Tráeme las galletas.

- Bien, galletas y un vaso de leche.

- Mejor dame té.

- No, leche –Emrys se encaminó a la cocina.

- Como digas, mamá…

…

- ¿Por qué tu madre no está aquí? Es extraño –Comentó Arturo una vez que ambos preparaban una cama con un simple colchón tirado en el suelo.

- La llamé y dice que hará un turno extra para una compañera, así que llegará en la madrugada.

- Es decir que estamos solos –Una mirada traviesa se dirigió al moreno.

- ¡Ja, ja! Sí, pero no puedes hacer nada tonto o perderás su confianza, se quedó más tranquila al saber que eras tú y no Gwaine.

- Me siento halagado.

- Sí, sire, doble de una vez la punta.

…

- Oye, Merlín –Ya estaban a oscuras pero ninguno de los dos podía dormir aún. Arturo estaba durmiendo en la cama que arreglaron en el suelo para sorpresa del dueño del cuarto.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te arrepentiste y quieres cambiar? – Preguntó el otro comenzando a dejar la cama.

- ¡No! Quédate donde estás… -Volvieron a estar en silencio por un instante, mirando al techo ensombrecido o la luz que se filtraba por los bordes de las cortinas.

- Me dijiste que hace seis meses no estás con Will… -Retomó el rubio.

- Sí, así es… ¿Por…?

- Pues, es mucho tiempo, y…

- ¿Y, Arturo? –A Merlín comenzaba a hacerle gracia esa indecisión.

- ¿Te gusta alguien más? –Preguntó luego de estar callado un buen rato.

-… ¡Pff! ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? –Estalló en risas por una vez más en el día.

- Bueno, así como eres, tienes que estar atendiendo y mimando a alguien constantemente, y pensé que ya estarías pensando en otra persona para eso –Hasta alguien como Merlín notaba que había algo raro en esa excusa.

- ¿Pero para qué quiero un novio si tengo a un "Rey" para servirle?

- No evadas mi pregunta, Merlín.

- Pero es extraño que quieras saber, cuando empecé con Will no querías ni que le mencionara.

- ¡Ya! ¡Está bien!... ¿Eso significa que si a ti, mi mejor amigo, te gusta alguien no me vas a decir?

- Sí… no… bueno, depende…

- ¿De qué depende? –El tono de Arturo era ligeramente alto.

- De quién sea.

-… ¿Ah? –El rubio se levantó del piso y se arrimó a la cama de su amigo- A ver, entonces, por ejemplo, ¿Si te gustara Lancelot me lo dirías?

- ¡¿Lancelot?! ¡¿Por qué Lancelot?! –El joven se incorporó y prendió la lámpara del velador a un lado de la cama.

- ¿Pero por qué te alteras tanto porque lo menciono? –Cuestionó el rubio con el ceño fruncido y mirándolo de forma acusadora.

- ¡Es que es una locura que me guste Lance!

- No me parece, últimamente están muy unidos… al igual que Gwaine, no se despegan de ti, Merlín…

Las cejas del moreno se alzaron observando la cara de su amigo- Pero… porque son mis amigos, nada más.

- ¿Seguro? ¿No te gusta ninguno de ellos?

- No…

Se observaron fijamente luego de eso, hasta que Arturo suspiró y Merlín desvió la mirada.

- Entonces, ¿Quién te gusta?

El chico lo volvió a mirar por un segundo y sus mejillas se colorearon- Nadie…

- Me estás mintiendo, Merlín –Entonó su nombre y le sonrió- ¿Quién es?

Merlín guardó silencio, se mordió los labios, se peinó y despeinó el cabello y retorció las sabanas una y otra vez. Entonces volvió a mirar a Arturo y arrepintiéndose incluso antes de decir nada confesó al fin.

- Tú –Su rostro se encendió e inmediatamente se cubrió por completo con las sabanas. Por otro lado, la sonrisa de Arturo no podía ser más grande.

- Sabes, Merlín, eso es lo que quería escuchar –Se recostó a un lado del joven y de a poco le fue quitando la sabana de la cara. Cuando se estuvieron mirando a los ojos otra vez el rey le sonrió con ternura- Y… -Se acercó un poco más hasta que se rozaban las puntas de las narices- ¿Will sabe que lo dejaste por mí?

- ¡Arturo! –Le golpeó el pecho para alejarlo, pero el rubio en vez de eso lo rodeo con sus brazos y lo acercó más- No seas arrogante, idiota.

- Bueno… ¿Pero lo sabe?

El moreno solo pudo rodar los ojos- Sí, sí lo sabe.

- ¡Bien!

…

- _Escúchame, cretino, si me dejaste sola soportando a esa niña petulante y rosa más te vale haber hecho algo bien para variar y aunque sea hayas besado a Merlín –_Le estaba diciendo Morgana a través del celular mientras Arturo iba en camino a casa.

- Quédate tranquila que tu sufrimiento no fue en vano, hermana, hicimos mucho más que besarnos anoche…

- ¿De qué estás hablando? –Le preguntó Merlín que caminaba a su lado con cara de espanto. Arturo cubrió su teléfono con la mano y le habló en susurros.

- Déjame hacerla feliz y tal vez no me saque los ojos, amor...


End file.
